


when you are close to me, i shiver (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Background Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are days when Steve looks at Sam and he is full to bursting with expectations, with dreams and plans of what their intertwined lives could be and it's got him twisted up in so many directions that he doesn't know where to start.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or: How Steve Rogers Learned To Stop Worrying And Get His Groove Back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	when you are close to me, i shiver (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you are close to me, i shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475971) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



Listen or download at https://app.box.com/s/jpybtgljs0k64xqahfe7


End file.
